


We can do better than this.

by Porkbunz_zz



Category: Pet (Anime 2020)
Genre: Emotional, Help, Ideals, Rants, i'M SAD, musings, warning for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz
Summary: An emotional rant about season one's ending. Feel free to join me in your opinions in the comment section lol.
Relationships: Talks about their relationships, Tsuaka/Hayashi, Tsukasa ain't in no foursome lol, Tsukasa/Hiroki, Tsukasa/Satoru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	We can do better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Understand-I am just emotional-capish?

AAAAAAND I DON'T EXCEPT THAT ENDING! I both love it and hate it. I love it because it shows there is hope for our bois to be happy again. I hate it because WHY couldn't we just get the happy ending? Why was it such a crime to have a sequel? Can't we pull off some Tokyo ghoul type of crap where the prequel is a 'tragedy' and the sequel is NOT?! If I were to take a guess, I'd say the theme of the story (as someone put it for me) was to show that you gotta learn to live with your mistakes in spite of them in order to move on. Tsukasa instead of accepting this, tried to run away-not that I blame him-and was crushed as a result. _But_ a person can only handle so much pain and suffering and _guilt_ until they can't. It's entirely understandable why Tsukasa would rather just forget his memories. I would feel the same! Heck-I'm sure a lot of people would. I can't help but think the author was being a little unfair to Tsukasa (Unless she's a sadist-it's still unfair-but it's just what they do).

And perhaps it's just me-but it seemed like Hiroki was a rebound. Tsukasa seemed so focused on Hayashi that Hiroki didn't matter until Hayashi was gone. Sure enough, Tsukasa _did_ care but it seems not to the extent as he did with Hayashi. I understand Tsukasa was guilt-ridden and Hayashi was his peak-giver, and on top of all of that-it turns out that Hayashi cared about him until the _end-But_ despite all of this, who was the one that was with Tsukasa ALL of those years of his life and made him actually smile? Hiroki. H-I-R-O-K-I!

Yes-Hayashi was indirectly there too since he never actually gave up on Tsukasa, but no one knows until the _last_ episode. Hiroki has been filling in that painful void the whole time-but Tsukasa continued to overlook this until Hiroki was all he felt he had left and even then, he asked Hiroki to erase his memories of Hayashi, most likely knowing the risk but still did it anyways-even if it would hurt Hiroki if Tsukasa were to get crushed. Once again, he seems to be uncaring of how much Hiroki has been there for him....I can't help but be salty(but of course, I still want Tsukasa to be happy. Unconditional love is a bitch-we can just ask Hiroki all about it). Or perhaps I'm overthinking things and the guilt Tsukasa felt for Hayashi basically outweighed any love/concern he might have had for anyone-which again, I understand but it doesn't hurt any less because of it.

Low-key, I'm also kinda hurt about the way everyone forgot about Meiling until the last second with Satoru basically wanting to save her only because of Hayashi. Can't we save her regardless of her connection to Hayashi? She's suffered just as much as everyone else and from the beginning too. Not even a single happy memory, really. I can't imagine all those cockroaches crawling on my skin. Bleh-I'd have jumped into the lava.

I also find it ridiculous that Hiroki tried to make Tsukasa believe he was his peak-giver instead of someone else when, of course it would overlap with his current memories of Hiroki and mess them up. Or the fact that he left Tsukasa after erasing Hayashi-that was Hiroki's chance to rewrite his memories, as painful as it would have been. I also understand his desire to still want to help Satoru at the end(that's just Hiroki's character), but to leave Tsukasa behind?! NOPE! Why wouldn't they take him? At least re-raise Tsukasa OUTSIDE of the company man. He could have been 'uncrushed' when he saw the real hills with Hiroki and Satoru at the end and they could have gone back for Hayashi and Meiling later! 

All of this said, I am proud to celebrate the death of Long. Damn bastard's been asking for it since the beginning. I feel bad for his girlfriend, but seeing as she was _also_ fine with making more babies-I can't say I care much for her. Though I am HURT by what happened to Katsuragi. That.Was.PAINFUL.HONESTLY!

What hurt more than anything though, is the idea that Long's girlfriend is deceiving herself into thinking Tsukasa is Long and plans on using him to get revenge on the death of Katsuragi and the real-Long when, if anything, it should be the other way around where TSUKASA UNLEASHES ALL THE MOTHERF****ING WRATH! The notion that he's forgotten about Hiroki and basically gets 'raised' to kill his important people by his real enemies...Lord this is some D Gray-Man, Pandora hearts, Tokyo-ghoul type shit. Can we GET ANGST WITH A HAPPY-ENDING SEASON TWO?!

I heard rumors of a season 2 airing in winter called fish, however, this is merely rumors. I've yet to find a source confirming of a season 2. If any of y'all do, PLEASE link it in the comments! I'm more than confident I'm speaking on behalf of all watchers when I say we would all love a season two where:

-Tsukasa, Hayashi, Meiling get saved.

-The company gets crushed(by Tsukasa's hands, symbolizing he's finally ready to leave the company).

-Tsukasa and Hayashi rekindle their relationship.

-Tsukasa and Satoru rekindle their relationship.

-Meling is 'alive.'

-Tsukasa learns not to just care about Hiroki but actually realizing that Hiroki has always been there for him and that he's been a dumbass this whole time. And they grow closer as a result (unless again-it was simply the guilt overriding any concern he had for Hiroki-which sucks but is also understandable. I'd like to think the final scene between him and Hiroki implies this too, as it's easier to swallow).

-Satoru punches the shit outta Tsukasa so we all feel better about the times he sabotaged himself and the people around him from escaping.

To anyone that disagrees because they think the ending was perfect the way it is: Fuck you, I want my bois to be happy. I don't care about whatever "beautiful" symbolism shit you're trying to say the story has. And this isn't me dis-acknowledging any symbolism's/themes/meanings the author was trying to go for. It's quite simple, really: There is NO beauty in an ending that leaves you feeling bitter and hopeless and like death with a dash of false hope to try and conceal the other negative feelings. If I wanted a reality check, I just gotta remind myself Donald Trump is president and Corona virus is a thing killing thousands of people, etc. I can tell myself all I want that it works out for the boys but it's not the same as actually seeing it work out for them. The idea of Tsukasa forever trapped with this company just doesn't sit with me. Or Hayashi trapped in the hospital till he's dead because the company refused to let him go. OR Meiling with roaches forever crawling across her skin. NOT.AT.ALL. I can't stand it! Let my bois be happy damnit! That's all I care for. Thank you for coming to my ted-talk and I hope y'all feel the same.

(also, I would totally write a fanfic instead of just complaining except that I am one of the most untalented b****es alive. Otherwise, I probably would have posted 5 chapters of that season two that we probably won't get by now.) 

**Author's Note:**

> My followers: I haven't given up on Soukoku but I've been in a rut recently. I make no promises but I think I'm starting to get out of it.


End file.
